Defiled (OLD)
by OysterGold
Summary: It's about a year old, I'm re-writing it, but hey, there's not enough Envy/Roy! Which, uh, is what this is. Also knives. See, kid, when a knife and some flesh love each other very much...


It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

But he just couldn't stop.

Roy took the knife and plunged it into Envy's side, making the monster groan into his ear. Without thinking, he dislodged the blade and slid his fingers into the wound, letting the blood flow down his arm.

Why was he doing this? The question didn't mater any more The puncture was shifting around him, the blood ceasing to flow. Still, he pressed another finger into the opening, kneading it and digging inside until the only liquid dripping down his fingers was the clear excrement of female ejaculation.

Envy bit his shoulder, suppressing a moan. Roy picked up the knife again. This was far from over.

Over and over he thrust the blade into the beast, stabbing for the pleasure of fucking this thing through the wounds. For the rhythmic dance their bodies made when he shoved himself into the gashes. For the lovely crimson that had begun to dye the sheets and coat his body. The knife was a second sex.

But seconds weren't enough for the cravings of his depraved mind. At last, he made a long, deep cut into the monster's groin.

"There goes your patience..." Envy commented softy, as if making a note of it to himself.

Roy didn't hear it. Desire had overtaken him, consumed him, and now he would take it all back.

He slammed himself into the new opening, the squelch of warm blood as Envy fell back against the bed, claw-like nails digging into the humans flesh as he whined in satisfaction.

Roy grit his teeth, every thrust caused the opening to tighten around his cock, as if it were trying to swallow him.

"Gah-" Exhausted, he lost his hold and fell against Envy, practically gasping for air. The monster let him rest for a moment, taking the man's jaw in his hand and bringing him into a kiss. Forcing Roy to taste the sweet poison of lust.

The human broke free, lifting himself up to spit the liquid back out. He spluttered, and Envy reached up to pull him back in. Roy pulled his hand out from the other opening, dragging his fingers through the saliva before licking it back up.

Gritting his teeth, Roy tried to thrust himself deeper, but Envy shoved him off and pinned him against the bed to take the human's bloody cock between his lips, slowly taking the length into his mouth. Despite his clenched teeth, the man moaned deeply as the creature played him, took him, and when Roy came he was sucked dry.

When Envy released him, the human pulled the beast into a kiss, tasting the lips, not caring what kind they were.

Then he pulled away and took the knife once more.

"Your turn," he whispered before pushing Envy off him, causing them both to fall to the floor.

Envy got up and stumbled weakly to the bed; and though every muscle in Roy's body burned like molten lead, he followed the beast and forced him down against the mattress.

Panting hard, Roy grazed the knife over Envy's bare chest before cutting deeply into the monster's nipple. Envy gasped, then nearly sobbed as the human began to gouge the healing wound with his nails.

Roy smiled, taking in the sobs like notes of a symphony.

Yet still, it wasn't enough.

The human reached out, fumbling around the bedside table for his lighter.

He flicked it open, and for a second light filled the room. Envy closed his eyes, but the glint from his tears had been plain.

Roy pressed the lighter into the wound, exstinguishing the flame on the raw nerves of the thing's tender flesh.

The creature screamed, unable to stop the cries of pain. Unable to pretend he didn't sob. He wailed.

And the human had the nerve to kiss him. To caress his cheek and wipe the tears away as if he _cared_.

Not that Envy processed this. Not in that moment. A twist of the knife, now back in groin, and the cries became a roar as Envy lost shape.

Formless, he lay there. A mess of parts and leaking from every orifice this body had.

Roy leaned back and heaved a sigh. He took the tools as he got up to put them in the sink. When he returned, he saw how much the room resembled the scene of some horrific crime.

Envy was still sprawled lazily in the bed, having retaken his usual form. With a groan, Roy collapsed into the bed, the exhaustion of the act finally catching up to him.

The two lay there, in the darkness, in the silence, and were even.


End file.
